Hitler and the World War III Incident
by lbwiki585
Summary: After receiving a threatening letter from Joseph Stalin, Adolf Hitler and the others in the Fuhrerbunker from the Downfall Parodies think about what to do and attempt to stop Stalin, provoking World War III.
1. The Warning

**Author's Note: This fanfiction is based on characters that appeared in the 2004 film "Downfall" (or "Der Untergang") and the Downfall Parodies on YouTube based on scenes from that film. **

**Anyway…**

Chapter 1: The Warning

Adolf Hitler was sitting in his office, not feeling angry for once. It was strange. Usually one of his retarded minions would piss him off in some way. They always had a tendency to do so. Hermann Fegelein, Hitler's brother-in-law and his number-one nemesis would usually pull irritating pranks or antics against him. Alfred Jodl, one of the German military commanders in the Fuhrerbunker, would almost always object to the plans Hitler had made. Hans Krebs, one of the German generals in the bunker, always made comments about his fish. Krebs's obsession with fish and maps disgusted Hitler and aggravated him to no end. Wilhelm Burgdorf was a heavy drinker and a terrible singer. Hitler told Burgdorf many times to stop drinking in the bunker, but Burgdorf never listened to his instructions. Burgdorf often sang about Hitler, calling him a poor old man. Hermann Goring ate so much of the food in the bunker. His eating was dangerously excessive. Otto Gunsche, Hitler's informant, was not as annoying as Fegelein or Jodl, but he was still weak and useless. Gunsche would always inform Hitler about every little detail-details that Hitler already was aware of. Hitler often asked himself why he had to tolerate these morons on a daily basis. Even though they were useful at times, they seemed to enjoy pissing him off and provoking his temper.

But for once, his bunker generals did not bother him. Goring didn't eat Hitler's lunch, Fegelein did not prank Hitler for at least three weeks, and Jodl did not object to any of Hitler's plans that day. It was a great day.

In fact, it seemed too great. Hitler wondered how long it would be before one of his generals…

Gunsche rushed into the room.

"What stupid shit do you have to inform me about today, Gunsche?", Hitler asked.

Gunsche seemed nervous.

"Actually this seems serious. Rochus Misch told me to give this package to you. Misch said this package contains a message from the Soviets."

_The Soviets?_ Hitler wondered. Whatever this message was about, it could not be good.

Hitler carefully opened the package. _So much for my perfect day_, he thought. Hitler found a letter and started to silently read it.

_To Adolf Hitler, one of my most notable enemies. I know your generals are obviously being useless as usual. But what can they do to you is nothing compared to what I can do to you. I am sending this message to tell you that I am planning on invading several countries around the world and expanding the influence of the Soviet Union. If you or anyone else in the Third Reich try to stop me, we will declare war on your country and your people will ultimately die. Don't be stupid, Dolfy. Don't be responsible for World War III._

_Forever your rival and opponent,_

_Joseph Stalin_

Hitler dropped the letter, shuddering. His perfect day was ultimately ruined.

"Gunsche, have everyone meet me in my office. Now!", Hitler shouted.

**Author's Note: What do you think so far? I'm a huge fan of Downfall and the parodies on YouTube. Truly amazing. **__


	2. Meeting in Hitler's office

Chapter 2: Meeting in Hitler's Office

All the generals in the Fuhrerbunker arrived in Hitler's office. Wilhelm Mohnke knew the drill. Something would anger the German leader, then he would yell and rant at his minions. Mohnke considered himself lucky. He was one of the few generals and people in the bunker overall that was almost never yelled at by Hitler. Still, Mohnke was careful and discreet not to anger the Fuhrer in any way. Fegelein was already a target for Hitler's foiled assassination attempts. Then again, Fegelein and Jodl were already part of Hitler's concentration and Mohnke was certainly not going to anger the Fuhrer anytime soon.

Rochus Misch was one of the youngest generals in the bunker. Misch glanced briefly at Mohnke before quickly looking away. He certainly was not ecstatic that he was the one who found Stalin's package.

Hitler showed Stalin's letter to the other generals. They read it with trepidation and apprehension. This was certainly not good.

"Maybe it's just a prank", Walther Hewel suggested.

"A prank?", Joseph Goebbels scoffed. "Hewel, don't be stupid. Stalin doesn't pull pranks. He tortures and kills those who disagree with him. He reserves the worst punishments for his enemies."

"But why would Stalin even send a message to Hitler discussing his plan? That makes no sense", said Martin Bormann.

"Stalin knows how much firepower we have in this bunker and throughout the unknown city", said Albert Speer. "He knew that if made any threats or movements against any European countries, the Third Reich would respond. We have secured victories in war in the past."

That could not be denied. In 2011, Hitler had ordered his generals to assassinate Jeremy Bradford, a Canadian pop singer whose music was very unpopular with the German people. Bradford had survived the assassination attempt and faked his death. He then led an alliance of teenage girls to attempt to overthrow the Third Reich. When Hitler had tried to eliminate Jodl for objecting to too many of his plans, Jodl had started the Jodl rebellion, and would have defeated Hitler and his few loyal minions if the latter had not surrendered.

There were plenty of times Hitler and his generals proved themselves. Hitler had numerous pencils of doom designed just in case war would break out. Hitler had interviewed celebrities, criticized YouTube stars and other controversial public figures, and tried to expand the technology of the Third Reich. Reichtube had launched and was considered to be popular among the German people and the world. The 44th president of the United States, Juan Bahama, had even been able to make a peace agreement with Hitler, despite the amount of times the German leader had criticized him.

There was no question that the Third Reich had clearly shown their worthiness during adversity and struggle. That didn't mean they were invincible or immune to defeat, however.

Hermann Goring cleared his throat. "Um, I'm hungry. Do you have anything I could eat?"

Hitler was not pleased with this. "Listen fatty, we don't have time for your eating habits. Your food can wait, this is more important. Besides, you really need a diet anyway."

"But…"

"No buts, Goring! We have a threat to deal with here! Stalin just threatened the entire bunker and the whole country! Some of the German population could be killed! Your obsession with food will have to wait."

Goring then farted.

Hitler was incensed. "You stupid oaf, it took four days to have this office completely cleaned! You moron!"

"Ignore this insensitive dolt, mein Fuhrer. He clearly can't see the seriousness and depravity of Stalin's plan", Goebbels said. Goebbels was renowned for being a kiss-up and always trying to defend Hitler and his opinions.

Mohnke then had an idea. He waited until the German leader calmed down, then decided to speak.

"Mein Fuhrer, I have an idea", Mohnke said.

"I'm listening, Mohnke", Hitler said.

Mohnke took a deep breath, knowing if he said the wrong thing Hitler could be angered and would probably yell at him.

_Here it goes_, Mohnke thought.

"Mein Fuhrer, how about contacting the president of the United States, David Thornhill? The United States has the most immense amount of firepower, and if we warned Thornhill about Stalin's plans, he might help us." David Thornhill became the 45th president of the United States after defeating Hannah Cortelyou in the 2016 Presidential Election.

Hitler smiled. "That's a terrific idea, Mohnke! At least _some_ of my generals are contributing useful information." Hitler said this last part while glaring at Goring.

Jodl then said, "Mein Failure, I object! I thought you hated Thornhill!"

Hitler seemed frustrated. He didn't want to have to explain this to Jodl's seemingly miniscule brain.

"Look Jodl, Thornhill and I have never seen eye to eye. But if Stalin follows through with his plan and starts invading countries, we might need Thornhill's help. I think personal prejudices and grudges are easily tossed aside when we are facing the brink of war."

Hitler turned on his computer and tried to compose an e-mail to Thornhill.

Hitler then cursed and slammed his fist on the desk.

"Fuck!"

"What happened?", Goebbels asked.

"Thornhill blocked my e-mail address."

"Well, that's not surprising", Fegelein said in a condescending tone of voice. "You did, after all, rudely interrupt him during one of his press conferences. You also tried to attack him during two rallies."

Much as Hitler hated Fegelein, he had to acknowledge Fegelein was right. Hitler was satisfied with Juan Bahama, but had a fierce rivalry with David Thornhill. The Fuhrer was never satisfied with how the 45th United States President had handled operations. Hitler also disliked Thornhill's rude conduct and lack of proper etiquette and respect when addressing the Fuhrer or anyone else from the bunker.

"Thornhill blocked your e-mail address", Gunsche informed Hitler.

"I am aware of that, you idiotic giant", Hitler snarled. He then held up his hands in despair. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

Hitler looked at his desk, saying nothing. His generals just glanced at one another, not sure of what to say next.

Mohnke then decided to speak.

"Maybe we should fly to the White House and speak to the president", Mohnke said. "If we explain the terrible situation, maybe he'll listen to us and help us."

Hitler then smiled. "That's perfect. Okay, here's what we'll do. Goebbels, Gunsche, Krebs, Mohnke, Burgdorf, and Ritter von Greim will come with me on to the plane. The rest of you stay here. Weidling, you make sure everyone else in the bunker behaves themselves."

"Sure, mein Fuhrer", Helmuth Weidling said.

"And, Fegelein", Hitler said. "Do _not_ pull off any antics while we are gone."

Fegelein rolled his eyes.

"The plane will be ready in five minutes", Hitler said. "Here's what we will do."

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 2! If anyone has any suggestions on any Downfall Parodies I should watch, please let me know. **


	3. Warning The President

Chapter 3: Warning The President

Hitler, Goebbels, Gunsche, Krebs, Mohnke, Burgdorf, and Ritter von Greim entered the plane. Krebs would be flying it since he had memorized the route to America thanks to him frequently studying his seventeen maps of both the Atlantic Ocean and the United States. For once, Krebs's obsession with maps proved to be useful.

Then again, that advantage could annoyingly diminish if Krebs started discussing his fish.

_God forbid_, Hitler thought.

Burgdorf was feeling so giddy. _That moron must have drank some more champagne and booze_, Hitler thought.

"Wow, this is awesome!", Burgdorf yelled. "It seems fitting to have a vacation. A trip to America. Awesome."

Hitler had no patience for this foolishness.

"You idiot, didn't you hear anything that was discussed in my office? This is _not_ a vacation. We are on a mission to warn the most powerful and the most influential man in the world, President Thornhill, about Stalin's threats and his plans to take over the world. If we can get his help, even if it is just an ephemeral alliance, it might be enough to stop the Soviets. Burgdorf, people could die. The citizens in our country. Even in the unknown city outside the bunker. Literally no one is going to be spared from Stalin's wrath."

Burgdorf snorted.

"Calm down, old man. It's not like we haven't been at war before. Besides, we clearly are all still alive."

"That's true", Hitler said. "But remember when Jeremy Bradford and his brain-dead fangirls tried to destroy us? Remember when the Jodl rebellion almost caused the downfall of the Third Reich? Remember when the war of the Hitlers broke out in 2014? We were all very lucky to survive these disasters."

"Are you sure we should be asking Thornhill for help?" Robert Ritter von Greim asked. "I don't want to question your judgment, but he clearly wants almost nothing to do with us."

"Don't worry, Ritter von Greim", Hitler said. "Remember all the times you, me, and Goebbels sat at dinner and I discussed my explanations with you? Remember all the stories I told and all the explanations I gave? I'm not going to claim to be a rocket scientist or the smartest person ever to live, but I have been right numerous times. I was able to explain the so-called apocalypse that was supposed to occur on December 21, 2012. I was able to explain how to properly build a pencil of doom. I even explained how Fegelein is immortal and why he can never be truly killed. Much as I can't stand Fegelein, he has been useful for the stability and the perseverance of the Third Reich."

"That's true", Ritter von Greim said. "You clearly have thought this whole situation out. Still, I can't help but wonder…you know, if this whole thing had happened back in 2015 or 2016, when Juan Bahama was president, or if Hannah Cortelyou had won the 2016 election, perhaps things could have been handled differently. Maybe this would not be such a difficult proposition if that were the case."

Hitler smiled. "My dear friend, you worry too much! We've been alive for this long. We have proven our usefulness to the rest of the world."

Mohnke was listening to this conversation, clearly intrigued.

Burgdorf then pulled out a small bottle of rum.

"Burgdorf!", Hitler yelled. "What have I told you about holding on to bottles of alcohol? We need to look respectable in front of the president."

"Come on, Dolfy", Burgdorf said jokingly. "Can't I have just one drink?"

Hitler seemed frustrated. "Fine. But only _ONE_ drink. After that, put that bottle away."

Burgdorf smiled as he drank the rum. He then started singing.

"We are now on a long journey, far from home, me and the…"

"BURGDORF, NO SINGING!", Hitler screamed. "And don't you dare finish that sentence."

"Poor old man!", Burgdorf sang as he ignored Hitler, guffawing like a child.

Goebbels then realized something.

"Mein Fuhrer, are you sure we can just see the president? Don't we need to set up an appointment with Thornhill? And what about the secret service?", Goebbels asked.

"Don't worry, Skeletor", Hitler said. "We'll land our plane on the lawn in front of the White House. The secret service wouldn't dare arrest me. I'm the leader of Germany. Plus, this meeting is for their benefit as well."

"We are currently flying over the Atlantic Ocean", Gunsche informed everyone.

"I can see that, you stupid giant", Hitler said in disgust.

**Three hours later…**

"We are now in Washington, District of Columbia", Krebs said. "I couldn't see too many fish as we flew over the ocean."

Hitler rhetorically asked, "Who the hell cares?"

"_I_ do", Krebs said, not understanding the sarcasm. "Fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, fish, fish…"

"Shut the fuck up, you fishy map pervert", Hitler yelled. "Just drop us all off at the White House."

Krebs then landed the plane in front of the White House.

"We are now at the White House", Gunsche said.

"I am bloody aware", Hitler snarled.

All seven men exited the plane and stepped on the ground.

"It feels so good being back on American soil", Hitler said. "I remember my adventures when coming to this nation."

"Yeah, I remember", Burgdorf said. "Remember when you insulted Juan Bahama and interrupted one of his press conferences?"

Everyone laughed, except for Hitler, Mohnke, and Goebbels. Hitler wasn't laughing because it was not a pleasant memory. Mohnke wasn't laughing because he didn't want the Fuhrer to suddenly turn against him. Goebbels wasn't laughing because he would always be on Hitler's side. He would be faithful and loyal until the very end.

"Regardless of what occurred in the past, here we are now", Ritter von Greim said.

The seven representatives of the Third Reich approached the entrance to the White House. There, two secret service guards were blocking the entrance.

"Who are you?", one of the guards asked. This man clearly was not aware of the Third Reich or the events occurring in Germany.

"I'm the Fuhrer of Germany, Adolf Hitler", the leader said. "And these are some of my idiotic minions."

"Why did you come to our country and land on the White House lawn uninvited?"

"We came here to warn President Thornhill", Hitler said. "There is a dangerous situation going on in Europe. It involves the Soviet Union and its leader, Joseph Stalin."

"Why should that matter to the president?"

"Because Stalin wants to take over the whole world", Hitler said. "And he could try to take control over the United States."

Hitler had no time for this. If this guard wouldn't let them speak to Thornhill…

The two guards then walked back inside the building. After five minutes, they came back outside. They said, "Fine. Follow us to Thornhill's office. This had better be good."

The guards led them to the Oval Office.

Hitler saw David Thornhill sitting behind his desk. He remembered the last conversation they had with each other. It had been during a press conference in which Hitler had shouted at the president and insulted him. Because of this, the Fuhrer had been banned from attending any more press conferences.

Thornhill looked rather annoyed and displeased to see them, and Hitler could feel likewise about him. The Fuhrer had to calm himself down and prevent himself from ranting and saying anything that he would regret.

"So", Thornhill said. "Adolf Hitler. What a surprise. Normally I wouldn't allow uninvited guests to speak with me in my office all of a sudden, but since you're here…"

"Look, Thornhill", Hitler snarled. He wasn't going to give Thornhill the respected title as _President_ Thornhill. He was still secretly bitter about Cortelyou losing the 2016 election. "I didn't come here with my minions for a chat. There is a dangerous situation involving one of the most dangerous leaders on the planet, Joseph Stalin."

Thornhill raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? Well, why don't you tell me about this dire situation, then? Please enlighten me and entertain me with this backstory."

Hitler told the president everything. He told him about the letter he had received and the meeting he had held in his office. Hitler knew the president disliked the Third Reich, but he had to acknowledge their successes in war and their advancement in technology. That didn't change his opinion about them, but he wouldn't attempt to underestimate them.

Still, Thornhill wasn't willing to admit that Stalin would be interested in controlling the United States. The 45th president was sure as anything that their firepower would easily be able to defeat the Soviet Union. What did he have to worry about?

After Hitler had finished everything, Thornhill just laughed.

"I can't really believe this", Thornhill said. "You read one letter someone sent you and all of a sudden you think World War III is going to break out? This must be some joke. How do you even know if Stalin even sent that letter? You really think that arrogant douchebag can defeat the strongest nation in the world?"

Hitler and Goebbels watched with anger as the president continued laughing, as if Hitler had told a humorous joke.

But this was no joke. This was not something to laugh at. This was a life-and-death issue.

"Thornhill, think about your children!", Hitler exclaimed, trying to get him to see reason. "You have five children. You have had a total of three wives. Think about your youngest son, your youngest child. Do you really want him to see the destruction and turmoil that Stalin can cause? Do you really want your own flesh and blood to suffer?"

The president continued laughing.

As the seven men from the Third Reich headed back to the plane, Hitler's anger and frustration grew. This was a serious situation, and the president was laughing about it? How were they going to defeat Stalin, if the president wouldn't take this matter seriously?

As they boarded the plane, Goebbels asked Hitler if he wanted to talk.

"No", Hitler said. "I'm too livid at the moment."

**Five hours later, in Moscow… **

Joseph Stalin was busy having a few drinks in a saloon with Vasily Chuikov.

All of a sudden, Matvey Blanter rushed up behind them.

"Turn on the news", Blanter shouted.

Chuikov turned on the television as some of the other members of the Soviets and the Red Army gathered around it.

"We're live in Washington DC, in the United States", the news reporter said. "Apparently Adolf Hitler and several of his minions visited the White House. The meeting was not exactly friendly or harmoniously. It seemed the president did not take the topics that the German leader said in his office said seriously."

Chuikov turned off the television.

"I told that ranting old fool not to make any movements against us!", Stalin yelled. "But that moron wouldn't listen! He will pay for his mistake."

"Are we going to take over Germany?", Chuikov asked.

"Not right now, we'll save them for later", Stalin said. "But I'm feeling rather ambitious, and this is our chance to cause some havoc. Here's the first country we will invade…"

**Author's Note: And that's Chapter 3! For those who don't know about the events that were mentioned in the Downfall Parody universe, you should check out the HRP channel on YouTube. **


	4. Declaration of War

Chapter 4: Declaration of War

**Three days later, in the bunker…**

Hermann Fegelein and Heinrich Himmler were busy playing video games. Usually the two of them would be plotting together about antics to pull off against Hitler. Fegelein knew however, that Hitler was in a sour mood after the meeting with President Thornhill, so he wanted to cut him some slack for a while. That didn't mean that he wasn't going to think about new pranks or antics.

Fegelein was wondering how Stalin would carry out his war plans. Which country would be the first to be defeated? How many people would lose their lives? Much as the people in the bunker annoyed Fegelein, he didn't want to see anything malicious happen to them. He shuddered at the thought of being killed by Stalin or one of the soldiers in the Red Army. Fegelein only hoped that in the worst-case scenario, that if the bunker and the entire German nation would be forced to participate in this war, somehow they would be able to survive and get through it. Fegelein viewed the situation in this perspective. The more German citizens that were killed, the less people that were around to fall prey to his antics.

Fegelein may have been considered a sociopath by much of the German population due to the lack of empathy he often showed Hitler after pranking him. That didn't mean he wanted any of them to die. He enjoyed terrorizing some of them jokingly, but he was willing to protect them from harm's way if required.

Of course, one man with a logical mindset would not be enough to overthrow the entire Red Army. Hitler had to give Fegelein credit for his sharp brain and his extensive knowledge. Unfortunately, as least in Hitler's eyes, Fegelein used that knowledge for the wrong reasons.

Fegelein was winning in the game against Himmler. Thirty minutes later, Fegelein asked, "Can we pause the game for a few minutes?"

Himmler smirked. "Why? Are you afraid of losing?"

Fegelein laughed. "Please, Himmler. I'm defeating you in this game. I just want to talk to you about the inevitable possibility of the Reich going to war."

Himmler whistled. "That would make international headlines for sure. How's the Fuhrer?"

"Apparently not well", Fegelein said. "I asked Gunsche about his mood. The giant entered his office four times to inform Hitler. The fourth time, Hitler yelled at him to get lost or he would be on his death list just like me."

"Yeah, but that never did you any harm", Himmler said. "Hitler has tried to murder you over 1,000 times. And every time he's failed."

"Yes", Fegelein laughed. "I don't know what we're going to do against Stalin. We've acted accordingly in war. We've proven we are not a force to be reckoned with. But this is war involving all of Europe. If we screw things up, everyone will see and judge."

"But what do you have to worry about? You're the antics master. Plus, you can't be killed."

"True", Fegelein said. "But I can't say the same about the other generals in the bunker."

"Yeah, that is true."

Just then Rochus Misch ran into the room.

"Turn on the television!", Misch shouted.

"What's wrong, Misch?", Himmler asked.

"Something is going wrong in both Kazakhstan and Mongolia. There's a lot of yelling and bullets are being fired", Misch said.

Himmler turned on the television. And it seemed like Misch was right. There was a lot of fire and smoke seen in the two countries. Dead bodies were shown lying in the streets after those people were being shot in the streets.

And in just a few minutes, they would learn what had happened.

"Hello, everyone, I am a News Reporter from the Soviet Union named Anatoly Chernov. I am going to verbally describe the events that just unfolded here. The leader of the Soviet Union, Joseph Stalin, has invaded both Kazakhstan and Mongolia. The prime minister of Kazakhstan has surrendered after 86 soldiers from that country lost their lives. Both the president and the prime minister of Mongolia have apparently gone into hiding, as their current whereabouts are not known at this time. 44 soldiers from Mongolia have died."

Fegelein whistled.

"Something tells me Hitler's won't like these reports", he said.

**An hour later, in Hitler's office…**

Alfred Jodl knew Hitler would rant. This wasn't surprising. He always did this everytime something wouldn't go his way.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!", the German leader screamed. "Two countries invaded in one day! What the hell are we going to do?"

Most of the generals were looking down at the ground in shame, saying nothing.

"Stalin has already put his plan into action", Goebbels said. "With the invasion of these two countries, he will be demanding the obedience and compliance of every nearby citizen. We have to do something! We all must contribute if we are going to win World War III."

"Well Thornhill wouldn't listen to us, so that option is no longer available", said Burgdorf. "If we openly attack them, we risk getting some of our people killed. There has to be another way."

"Oh, but there is", Fegelein said. "I happen to be the Antics Master."

"Now is not the time to be boastful, Fegelein", Hitler snarled.

"I wasn't bragging, _your highness_", Fegelein sneered with obvious sarcasm. "What I was trying to get across here, is that the mission is not to attack him directly. We need to pull some tricks against his army. Try to hurt Stalin financially."

Hitler seemed to like this idea.

"For once, Fegelein, your mind seems to be in the right direction. Even more unusually, I agree with you."

Jodl then said, "Mein Fuhrer, I object! I think Fegelein might be trying to sabotage you!"

"Shut up, baldy!", Hitler screamed. "Use your brain! Fegelein is not trying to sabotage me. In case you haven't noticed, we are all in the same boat. Stalin wants us all dead. There can't be much arguing about that."

Jodl knew there was no point in changing Hitler's mind. Yet, he was convinced secretly that Fegelein had some twister scheme in his mind.

Hitler then turned to Fegelein. "All right, then? Tell us your plan. What is the best way to defeat Stalin and the other Soviets?"


	5. Setting the Trap

Chapter 5: Setting the Trap

Alfred Jodl was sure Hitler was out of his mind to trust Fegelein. Then again, this was the same man that couldn't even find Berlin, despite the fact that he was living in that city. This was a man that had failed so many times to kill Fegelein. He had also been made fun of and mocked on social media sites and had been the source of a humorous meme. Still, Jodl didn't bother objecting again. He knew Hitler was adamant and would never listen to him.

Fegelein then discussed his plan with Hitler.

"We can probably sell something online that Vasily Chuikov will be tempted to try to purchase. If one of our technology experts from Reich Tech can trace his whereabouts…"

"We'll find his location and cause him some problems", Hitler said. "Not a bad idea! I can't wait to see his shock and disappointment."

"What should we sell Chuikov?", Wilhelm Keitel asked.

"How about my fish?", Krebs asked. "Or my maps?"

"No, you stupid idiot. The soviets do not want your smelly fish", Hitler shouted.

Mohnke took a deep breath, then he decided to give his opinion.

"How about we sell him one of the pencils of doom?", Mohnke asked.

Everyone in the bunker fell silent. Jodl was amazed that Mohnke had suggested something so risky. He was not one of the generals in the bunker that blundered often.

"I know it's risky and could possibly endanger the German people. But it could be used to bait Stalin and the Red Army. The pencils of doom represent an advantage that we have and they don't have", Mohnke explained.

Hitler stared at Mohnke, scratching his chin and saying nothing. He seemed intrigued and impressed by this idea.

"Look, we'll sell the pencil of doom on Reichbay. We'll have the price at maybe, say…200 reichmarks? It's cheap enough for one of the Soviets to buy and expensive enough so that Stalin or Chuikov don't get suspicious."

"That's brilliant, Mohnke", Hitler said. "You're always so helpful."

"We should probably sell the pencil of doom from an anonymous account", Heinz Linge said. "That way, Stalin doesn't suspect anything."

"I should have known Chuikov's greed and avarice would catch up to him", Burgdorf said. "I am so looking forward to him getting outsmarted."

While the generals were eagerly discussing the plan, Jodl seemed skeptical. He was sure this would not end well.

"Ok, then", Hitler said. "Speer, grab the pencil of doom from where I tried to hide it from Fegelein. Gunsche, you can create the Reichbay account."

"I'm on it", Speer said as he looked for the pencil of doom.

"Already at work", Gunsche said as he started to create an account.

Hitler was guffawing. He was so sure that he could fool Stalin.

**In Kazakhstan…**

Stalin sneered as two of his henchmen brought the Prime Minister of Kazakhstan, Adilet Karimov, in chains before him.

"How pathetic", Stalin said, laughing. "Is this the _former_ prime minister? Taking over your country was quite an easy demonstration."

"You'll never get away with this", Karimov snarled. "The Germans will defeat you."

Stalin held his head back and laughed evilly.

"You really think those cowardly morons from that bunker can beat me? Please, I've got this entire war plan under control. Not even the President of the United States suspects anything."

Just then Vasily Chuikov ran into the room. "Your excellency, I need to speak to you!"

"Not now, Chuikov, I am in the middle of something!", Stalin snapped. "Can't you see I'm trying to…"

"But this is urgent", Chuikov interrupted. The two henchmen that were watching were surprised. Chuikov never had the audacity to interrupt Stalin, especially when Stalin was incensed.

"Well, what is it that is _so_ urgent, then?", Stalin asked, clearly uninterested.

"I was spying on the Reichbay website, and I noticed something", Chuikov said. "Some anonymous user is selling one of Hitler's pencils of doom."

"How much?", Stalin asked.

"It said for 200 reichmarks", Chuikov said.

Stalin nodded, clearly liking this proposition. It seemed to be beneficial at first glance.

"Fine", Stalin said. "Ivanov, Smirnov, take this worthless sack of shit to the helicopter. We're going to use him as a hostage."

"You're _what_?", Karimov asked in shock. "You can't do this. I am the prime minister and I demand…"

As Karimov was saying this, Mikhail Ivanov doubled Karimov over and kept him pinned to the ground. Ivanov then started wrapping duct tape around Karimov's mouth, feet, and hands.

"Blindfold him too", Stalin said. "We don't want him to know where we're taking him."

Sergei Smirnov then pulled a hood and pulled it over Karimov's face. The two guards then dragged the prime minister to the helicopter.

"Where will they be taking him?", Chuikov asked.

"To my mansion in Moscow", Stalin said. "He can be of use there. We can use him as a slave. He'll learn the true value of being a humble servant."

Stalin gave an ugly laugh.

"Are you or any of the generals from the Red Army going to pick up the pencil of doom?", Chuikov asked.

"Of course not", Stalin said, scoffing. "How stupid do you think I am? This could be a petty trap set up by those German morons. Is this seriously the best they can do? I honestly would laugh if I wasn't so serious about conquering the world."

"So, who are you going to send?". Chuikov asked.

"I'll just send of my minor servants from Russia to pick up the package", Stalin said. "Someone who is irrelevant and whose death will not be a major loss. It's just one less person working for me, one less person to feed. I can sustain myself just fine without him."

"Who is it?", Chuikov asked.

"Adrik Topalov", Stalin said. "He is nineteen years old. A clumsy fool, but someone who will be stupid enough to take the risk."

Stalin then laughed.

"I'll just call him on my cell phone now", the leader of the Soviet Union said. "The sooner this gets done, the better."

**Meanwhile, in the bunker…**

Traudl Junge was in her bedroom. As Hitler's secretary, she was expected to look through all the mail the Fuhrer was receiving. So far, there was no hate mail or negative feedback about the war. Traudl knew it was only a matter of time.

Just then someone knocked on Traudl's door. She ran to open it. It was Hitler's wife, Eva Braun.

"May I come in?", Eva asked.

"Certainly", Traudl said. Eva and Traudl had a seemingly cordial relationship during the time they had both spent in the bunker.

Eva then sat down at the desk next to Traudl's bed.

"Are you nervous about the war?", Traudl asked.

"Slightly", Eva said. "But even before World War III began, my husband was always getting angry and ranting. Fegelein was often responsible for his provoked temper. My husband's temper is not really surprising or shocking. But I only hope we can get through this together…"

"We will", Traudl said. "The Fuhrer seems to know what he is doing. He was always the driving force in the bunker. He's always helped us in terrible situations."

"I just hope that my husband's temper throughout this war can be pacified", Eva said. "His minions have angered him plenty of times, but I can't help but wonder if we'll all be screwed, if we'll all lost our lives because of Stalin's invasions."

"Well, Fegelein has a plan", Traudl said. "I can only hope is heart is in the right place and this is not a scheme or ploy for personal gain. Then again, this is Fegelein we're talking about. The only antics master. He'll exploit numerous terrible scenarios for his benefit."

"I don't want to die so soon", Eva said. "If the Soviets invade the unknown city, he'll be sure to execute my husband and I, as well as numerous people in this bunker. I just hope that Fegelein's plan proves to be useful."

"I'm sure we'll be fine", Traudl said. "Fegelein is a genius. He's one of the smartest people in the bunker. We'll have to trust him."

**Meanwhile…**

Fegelein and Gunsche had placed the pencil of doom at the arranged location in Kazakhstan. Mohnke had offered to go instead, but Gunsche wanted to participate in what was happening.

Mohnke was listening with the other generals through the microphones. He was watching the location with a camera.

_The informing giant better not screw this up_, Mohnke thought.

"I have my pencil of doom ready", Hitler said. "Just tell me when the person picks up the package."

Just then Fegelein spotted a figure with a brown trench coat walking towards the pencil of doom. The person bent down and picked up the pencil, which was inside a package. The figure ripped open the package and looked at the pencil of doom, apparently in awe. He then walked towards a car that was parked a few feet away.

From his hidden location under the bushes, Fegelein saw the man drive away.

"He's leaving", Gunsche said.

"I can see that", Hitler snapped. "All right, time to use the pencil of doom. I am going to target that Soviet fool that is daring to flee with one of my pencils of doom!"

Hitler threw his pencil of doom against his desk.

Just then the car exploded in flames. The person, whoever he was, had died. The pencil of doom that had been offered on the website skidded away from the car that had crashed. Fegelein ran over and picked up the pencil.

"That Soviet fool was owned!", Hitler screamed.

**Later…**

Stalin and Chuikov were both watching the news. Nothing interesting seemed to be currently taking place.

"We just have breaking news about a servant of Joseph Stalin that has died. Nineteen-year-old Adrik Topalov was riding away in his car when it exploded into flames, killing him."

Stalin glared briefly at the television.

"I didn't have much empathy for Topalov", Stalin said. "But this injustice must be punished. Those German fools must realize who they are dealing with. I have plans to invade the next country one week from now. I'm looking forward to seeing Hitler and his minions slip up."


	6. Temporary Joy

Chapter 6: Temporary Joy

For the first time since World War III began, Albert Speer thought that the Fuhrer seemed ecstatic and happy.

Granted, he knew that they were all still in a certain amount of danger. But the loss of one of the Soviets certainly was beneficial for their side. Speer knew that this good mood that Hitler had wouldn't last.

It was strange, knowing how much everyone in the bunker had been through. It would be a shame to see all their hard work go to waste. Speer had a recurring dream for the last five nights of being held captive and tortured by the soldiers in the Red Army. The Soviets would then march Speer and the other members of the Third Reich to Stalin's mansion in Moscow. Stalin would then fire his gun at Speer's forehead. This would cause Speer to wake up, with sweat all over his forehead and anxiety in his heart. He never was able to tell anyone else in the bunker his dream. It didn't seem like they would have believed him if he did. He wondered if anyone else was having nightmares. Certainly not Goebbels, he was too tough and had threatening looks. Krebs was too obsessed with his fish to give anything else enough thought. Burgdorf would probably be consuming beers as a way to somehow not think of their perilous situation. Hitler was probably too angry to show any signs of fear. The other generals would probably be afraid, perhaps scared enough not to reveal their feelings publicly. If Speer had to guess, the nervous generals would probably be Helmuth Weidling or Ernst-Robert Grawitz. Weidling had often discussed surrending the Reich's forces, and Grawitz had made explosives used for the purpose of blowing up his family, should the time ever arrive. Weidling's and Grawitz's concerns would almost always be overruled and ignored by Hitler. The Fuhrer had such a big ego and was too proud to want to surrender and concede.

In this situation, Speer had no way of knowing for sure if he or his fellow Germans would be able to escape from this situation unscathed. Stalin was giving everything in his power for this war. If the lives that were lost and the blood that was shed was inadequate…Speer didn't want to think of the fatal consequences.

Anyway, this was no time to be lamenting or feeling remorseful. Speer would have to wait with the other generals to watch Hitler's next plan. No doubt he would send Felix Steiner to travel across Berlin and check out other countries Stalin would just love to invade.

Now that he thought about it, Speer didn't ever remember seeing Steiner with his own eyes. Steiner obeyed Hitler's instructions, but it was impossible to tell if Steiner performed his obligations wholeheartedly or insipidly. Speer had to wonder if Steiner was truly loyal. He and many other soldiers in the bunker couldn't even recall the last time any of them had even spoken to Steiner. There was no way to read his facial expressions or to distinguish his true loyalties.

Speer knew that Stalin would use every resource he could get to turn people towards his side and against the bunker. If President Thornhill wasn't willing to help, Speer didn't know if anyone influential or powerful enough would even show any empathy for their debacle.

Just then someone knocked on his door. When Speer opened it to see who it was, he saw that it was Traudl Junge.

"Traudl."

"Speer."

Neither of them said anything for a few minutes.

"How are you feeling?", Traudl asked.

"Awful", Speer replied. "Stalin and his forces are already on the move and more countries in Europe could be in danger. The loss of one Soviet will not stop him."

"But I'm sure Hitler will think of something", Traudl said. "You know we've always been able to fight against calamity before."

"Well, that is true, but…"

Just then Martin Bormann ran into the room.

"Speer, you need to see what's taking place on television!", Bormann shouted.

"What happened?", Speer asked.

Bormann just ran away from the room.

Speer and Traudl ran towards one of the televisions, where Hitler and the other generals were all sitting around.

"Stalin has invaded another country", Gunsche informed everyone.

"Yeah, no shit, Gunsche", Hitler said with bitterness. "Tell me, are you a rocket scientist or philosopher by any chance?"

Gunsche didn't respond to this sarcastic statement.

"We are live in Norway, where hell apparently has been unleashed. At least 75 Norwegian soldiers have been confirmed dead, and at least 220 other soldiers have been injured."

The news reporter then held her hands to her ear.

"We are just getting news about the cause of this attack. It seems Joseph Stalin, the leader of the Soviet Union, is responsible for this invasion and is planning to take over Norway, just like he did to Kazakhstan and Mongolia."

"That worthless son of a bitch!", Hitler screamed. "This nonsense will never end!"

"I feel sympathy for the buildings in Norway that were destroyed in the attack", Speer said.

Hitler then took a deep breath.

"I have a plan to somehow help ourselves in World War III", Hitler said.

"Is this plan mediocre, just like the previous ones you've made?", Jodl asked.

"Jodl, we don't have time for your objections", Hitler said sharply. "People are losing their lives as we speak."

"So, what's your plan?", Burgdorf asked.

"Stalin has invaded three countries. I'm planning on sending Steiner over to Norway to rescue anyone that could be on the run. He'll bring them back here. I will also be asking Koller about our weaponry, see if we can have some convenient upgrades", Hitler explained.

Speer didn't know what to think. If Steiner got captured, the entire bunker would be in even more danger. Even though Speer never met him in person, he knew Steiner's survival was imperative and essential for the stability of the Reich. Stalin would just love to drastically change that aspect for the worse.

"Steiner's death won't really be a huge loss", Burgdorf said. "If he does die, that is. Most of us have never even met him."

"Don't be stupid, Burgdorf!", Hitler snapped. "We need Steiner!"

Hitler pulled out his cell phone and dialed Steiner's number.

"Steiner, I need you to take one of our helicopters and fly out to Norway. Locate people that survived the attack from the Red Army and see if they are willing to form a temporary alliance with us. It's imperative that we get more hands and minds on our side of thinking. The correct side."

Speer only hoped that Steiner would be able to carry out his assignment.

**2 hours later…**

Felix Steiner was flying the helicopter over Norway. Even from a high distance fire and smoke could be seen, as a result of Stalin's invasion. More people were seeing the nasty side of World War III. Not that anything positive had occurred because of the war.

Steiner had to wonder how the other generals in the bunker would react if he suddenly died. Would they even care? They didn't seem to show much sympathy for him or even acknowledge his existence. He had never even met most of the generals in the bunker, since he was always traveling around Berlin performing assignments and objectives for Hitler. Still, Steiner never questioned Hitler's judgment or decisions. He always obeyed orders, regardless of how he thought about them personally.

Steiner knew that if he could find citizens of Norway that managed to flee the destruction that had been caused by the Red Army, the Reich would have more supporters. Steiner couldn't imagine that anyone with common sense or relevance in Norway would even want to agree with Stalin, after all the deaths that had occurred.

Steiner flew the helicopter lower. He realized he would have to hurry with his task, before any of the Soviets spotted him and recognized him. Hitler would be pissed if Steiner got captured. That would only make matters worse.

Steiner saw a young woman in her mid-20s with two toddlers. He flew the helicopter right next to them.

Steiner got out of the helicopter.

"Ma'am, are you all right?", Steiner asked.

The woman sobbed. "Our home was bombed by the Soviets. My husband…he tried to fight two soldiers from the Red Army that were threatening us. He was killed while telling us to run for our lives."

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that", Steiner said. "What is your name?"

"My name is Britt Olsen", the woman said. "These are my children, Oliver and Liam."

"You've been through something terrible and traumatic", Steiner said. "I have a solution that could change everything. It won't bring your husband back or take away the pain that Stalin caused. But I'm from the Third Reich in Germany. Our leader, Adolf Hitler, is currently thinking of a plan to defeat Stalin and the Soviets. If you are willing to take refuge in Germany, your lives might be spared."

"Thank you so much", Britt said.

"I'm going to see if I can find more survivors, then we'll all head to Germany", Steiner said as all four of them boarded the helicopter.

**Meanwhile, in the bunker…**

Wilhelm Burgdorf was with Fritz Tornow and Hans Krebs. All three of them were playing cards. Burgdorf was drinking some of the booze that he had hid from Hitler.

"You know, there's a good chance that Stalin will eventually invade Berlin, and all three of us will be dead", Burgdorf said.

"Well, that's true", Fritz said. "But if we can get more allies to join our side, we might have a better chance."

"Hitler tried asking the President of the United States for help, and he wouldn't listen", Krebs said. "We need to find people that are willing to help us. Maybe one of us should travel to Italy and find some allies. That could help our side in the war."

"We should bring that up with Hitler at the next meeting", Burgdorf said. "I think he's getting so desperate, he'll try anything to survive this."

Just then Gunsche walked up to the three of them.

"Steiner has returned from Norway with several survivors", the informing giant said.

Burgdorf turned to Krebs and Fritz.

"Let's go meet these people", Burgdorf said. He only hoped Hitler would be satisfied.


	7. Offensive Style

Chapter 7: Offensive Style

Hitler watched as Steiner exited the helicopter with ten other people, whom he assumed were survivors from Norway. They all seemed to be relieved to be miles away from the carnage.

Steiner shook hands with Hitler.

"Mein Fuhrer, here are the survivors I managed to find."

"Good work, Steiner."

Steiner glanced at Burgdorf, Tornow, and Krebs. They gave him curt nods, but no words of encouragement or praise. Steiner wished that they would give him credit for his efforts. Just because they had little to no interaction didn't mean the generals that were in the bunker full-time had to treat him like he didn't even exist.

Oh, well. At least he completed his task successfully. If the other generals wouldn't give him any credit, then screw them. He didn't need their respect.

"Steiner, I'll need to you to travel around the unknown city and make sure that the German population properly defends themselves in preparation for any invasions that the Red Army have planned."

"Yes, Mein Fuhrer."

After Steiner left, Hitler asked the ten survivors to introduce themselves.

A woman that was with two toddlers stepped forward. Hitler thought she was at least 25 years old.

"My name is Britt Olsen. These are my two children, Liam and Oliver."

Hitler then glanced at a man that appeared to be at least 35 years old.

"My name is Aksel Hansen. I was a doctor in Norway."

"That's great", Hitler said. An extra doctor on their side would benefit them for sure. If some of their soldiers got injured, this would definitely help them in case they faced mortal peril.

Dr. Hansen looked tearful, like something traumatic had happened to him during Stalin's invasion of Norway.

"What happened to you when the Soviets attacked?", Hitler asked.

Aksel sighed. "My wife and kids were in the living room. I had stepped outside of the house and was smoking a cigarette. Suddenly I heard a loud explosion and I had been knocked off the ground. When I turned around, I saw that my home had been destroyed by a bomb that had been dropped from the sky. I frantically screamed as I ran over to the bodies of my wife and children, but I already knew they were dead, even before checking their pulses."

"I then decided to take refuge and hide from the Red Army in an alley a few blocks away. I made sure I hid myself from the view in the sky. I heard some more bombs being dropped as I was hiding. My heart was pounding. I literally thought that at any moment, I would be caught and discovered by the Soviets. I thought that any moment, I would be dead and reunited with my family in the afterlife."

"After hiding for approximately an hour, I didn't hear any explosions or any bombs being dropped. I then decided to take a risk and leave the alley I was hiding in. A few minutes later when I was carefully walking around the city, where a lot of fires and damage could be seen from the bombs, I saw Steiner in his helicopter. I was filled with gratitude to be able to escape from there unharmed."

"I am sorry to hear that", Britt said. "My husband was also killed by the Soviets."

"This is a terrible situation for all of us", Hitler said. "But if you help our side in the war, you will have a better chance at survival. We'll show you the respect that you deserve for what you went through and for genuinely supporting our side. But you will find that our side is the right side to be on in this war. While we know that nothing we do can restore the lives that were cruelly taken by Stalin and his henchmen, we are hoping that our efforts in this war will get justice against Stalin for the evil and pain that he afflicted the entire world with."

"In the meantime, get to know the other generals in the bunker. True, they can be pains in my ass and act stupid often, but you might actually like some of them."

"Where can we sleep?", Britt asked.

Goebbels then decided to speak up.

"There's a couple of rooms in the back side of the bunker that you and your two children can sleep in. The doctor can have one of the rooms in the back side of the bunker, right next to the room Rochus Misch is occupying. As for the remaining six of you, there's a hotel a couple of kilometers from here that Steiner could drive you to."

After the ten survivors had left to their respective destinations, Burgdorf glanced at Krebs and Tornow.

"With more survivors on our side, we might have a better chance", Burgdorf said.

**Meanwhile, in Norway…**

Vasily Chuikov smirked as he saw all the smoke and fires that had been caused by the invasion. The dead bodies on the ground certainly did not make him feel revolted.

These people needed to be taught a lesson. An example had to be made out of them. If they weren't going to be obedient and follow Steiner's orders, then their lives would have to be cut short. Even though the death and destruction seemed redundant and sickening, Chuikov knew this was the only way to make their view known.

Chuikov smiled at the other soldiers in the Red Army, who were all looking ecstatic and joyful about their latest accomplishment. No doubt Hitler and his minions would be frustrated and angered by this lack of humanity. The Third Reich seemed to be in danger of losing the war.

Stalin smiled at the dead bodies on the ground and all the turmoil that had just occurred. The aftermath certainly seemed comforting to him. He was proud of his transgressions and bloodlust.

"The corpse of an enemy gives a wonderful smell", Stalin said.

"Indeed", Chuikov said.

"So which country will we invade next?", Matvey Blanter asked.

"I'm thinking we should invade Poland next. And then China", Stalin said. "Surely nothing can defeat us now."

"I strongly concur", Chuikov said. "Those German fools don't stand a chance."

**Back in the bunker…**

Otto Gunsche was in his room, trying to reflect on the destruction that Stalin and the Red Army had caused to Europe during World War III. They had already invaded three countries. If they were allowed to keep this up…there didn't seem to be any positive or wonderful aspects of what could happen to them.

Gunsche knew that if the Reich had fallen, his usefulness would be outlived. What could he possibly do if Germany lost the war? He certainly didn't have any skills that would be of any use for Stalin and the Soviets if he was captured. Stalin already had an informant. He would not have been impressed by Gunsche.

For years, Gunsche had loved informing people about daily events. He vaguely remembered the multiple times he had informed Hitler about Fegelein's silly pranks. He had enjoyed being able to have his own voice in the bunker and being able to spread facts and information. Gunsche loved gossip. Even though he was informing Hitler and the others in the bunker about facts and details that they were already aware of, he wanted to be able to be some kind of messenger. He wanted to have his share of attention and notoriety in the bunker. After all, Fegelein was already having infamy and popularity for his antics. If that weren't enough, Jodl objected to every plan Hitler had concocted, regardless of how good or bad the plan actually was. Jodl always had to have something to criticize about those plans. Burgdorf was believed to be a mediocre singer and a huge drunkard. Goring was known for eating the most food in the bunker and for being the biggest food consumer by far. With everyone in the bunker assuming their own distinctive and discerned personalities, Gunsche wanted to have his own unique self-image and identity. Admittedly, it was probably a crappy and mediocre identity. It probably wasn't as exciting as objecting or pulling pranks, but Gunsche still had his chances to anger the Fuhrer, simply by informing him about information that he already was aware of.

In all honesty, Gunsche wanted to be valued and appreciated. Being one of the youngest generals in the bunker, along with Rochus Misch, didn't really help this ambition of his. Gunsche was pleased that with the other generals that seemed to have pleasure in bothering Hitler, he had his own qualities that made him stand out and had some involvement in the Fuhrer's rants.

But in seriousness, Gunsche knew that the bunker generals would have to put aside their petty arguments and work together, if Stalin and the Red Army would be defeated. It would be far from simple, given the amount of countries that had been defeated by the Soviets. Gunsche hoped that he could somehow be able to participate in Stalin's defeat. Then Hitler would see his usefulness.

Gunsche sighed and sipped his water bottle. He knew he was hoping for way too much. His only hope was that he could somehow survive and prove that he was more than some stupid giant, that he could do more besides simply informing people.

Gunsche thought about Steiner. Of all the bunker generals, Steiner seemed like the biggest outcast. He had spent so much time in Berlin or in other parts of Germany fulfilling tasks for Hitler, he was almost never able to socialize with the generals that were occupying the bunker. Most of them had never even seen him.

Gunsche thought about calling Steiner, to see if they could spend time together and simply talk. But then he decided against it, it just seemed to be too much of a leap.

**Meanwhile…**

Helmuth Weidling had to wonder how much longer it would be until Germany would be defeated by Stalin. He had often suggested surrendering if the pressures of war had gotten to him. Of course, his pleas to Hitler about giving up had been met with scoffs and deriding. Weidling was sure that his reaction would be the same in this war, regardless of how many lives would be taken.

Weidling hated to think of what could happen if he had to bring soldiers of the Wehrmacht into the carnage. The Luftwaffe might have been able to take out enemy Soviets from the sky, but about the German soldiers that would be fighting on the ground? It didn't seem to be all that pleasant.

Just as he was deep in his thoughts, Weidling received a phone call from Hitler.

"Weidling, meet me in my office", Hitler said. "I have a plan."

**Ten minutes later… **

Weidling glanced at the other generals. Burgdorf was seemingly sober. Gunsche was staying silent. Even Fegelein didn't seem to have any nefarious intentions or ludicrous prank up his sleeve.

Weidling noticed that Britt Olsen and Aksel Hansen were attending this meeting as well. Oh well, they might as well know, they were in as much danger as the generals in the Third Reich and the Fourth Reich.

"My Fuhrer, what is your plan?", Jodl asked.

"I'm planning on sending some of our soldiers to Italy to convince them to form an alliance with us during the war", Hitler said. "I'm going to send others to Japan to do the same. I'll be sending people to China to see if the Chinese government has any inclinations toward either side in the war."

"Weidling, you will go to China with fifteen soldiers from the Wehrmacht. Keitel, you will go to Italy with twenty soldiers from the Wehrmacht. Burgdorf, you will go to Japan with ten soldiers, but do _not_ look like a buffoon."

"Yes, My Fuhrer", Burgdorf said.

Weidling knew that the people of Germany were now going on the offensive. It seemed like the proper time to fight back.


	8. The Tourists

Chapter 8: The Tourists

**In Tokyo, Japan…**

Wilhelm Burgdorf was with ten soldiers from the Wehrmacht when they arrived in Tokyo. Their plan was to have a civil discussion with Emperor Hanshiro, the ruler of Japan. Hitler had plans to make sure that the military commander of the Japanese Army and the Japanese Prime Minister, Hakuseki Tanaka, would be willing to form an alliance with the Wehrmacht and the Luftwaffe during World War III. If more people would be willing to support and defend Hitler and his minions, their efforts to somehow survive this war would be less exhausting.

Hitler told Burgdorf and the soldiers with him clearly to be on their best behavior. Burgdorf was so careful not to look like a buffoon that he didn't even bring his booze with him. Oh, how he missed drinking. But now was not the time to focus on that. Burgdorf knew the Japanese officials would be watching all the foreigners carefully to make sure that none of them would be acting foolishly in public and making the culture look bad to the rest of the world. This became apparent after December 2017, when a group of ten American YouTubers traveled to Japan to explore Tokyo and experience the culture with their own eyes. It should have been a respectful and educational experience. Instead, the ten YouTubers acted very rudely and annoying to the natives in Japan. They were yelling and shouting near one of the temples, got into fights with the police and Yakuza gang members in the streets, and even threw objects at cars. The worst part of the trip occurred when the group of dunderheads decided to visit the Aokigahara forest in Japan. This forest was renowned and notoriously known as a place where Japanese people committed suicide and died in peace. That's why it was literally labelled as the "Japanese Suicide Forest." When the YouTubers ventured through the forest, they found the dead body of a Japanese suicide victim. Instead of being mature and respectful by turning the camera off and leaving to get the police, the morons decided to walk up to the body and film it. They uploaded the footage of the entire incident on YouTube. This provoked outrage from the entire Internet. Even though the YouTubers apologized for their insensitive actions, Emperor Hanshiro was incensed and angry. He was so furious, that he permanently banned all ten YouTubers from returning to Japan. Their passports were nullified by the United States Government. Emperor Hanshiro warned Hakuseki Tanaka to arrest the ten YouTubers if they ever set foot in Japan again.

Burgdorf was upset about what had happened in Japan, along with so many others in the bunker. Hitler was definitely not pleased. Burgdorf would never do something so thoughtless and insensitive like publicly mock a suicide victim anywhere, never mind in a foreign country. Burgdorf would be extra mindful on this trip, and he would make sure the soldiers realized this too. This was a time of crisis. There was no time to joke around or act like idiots. This was serious.

Germany and Japan had always gotten along well. That was one of the reasons Hitler had optimism that Emperor Hanshiro and Hakuseki Tanaka would be more than willing to allow this partnership to take place. Stalin had to be stopped. And with the destruction the Red Army had inflicted against Europe, the Third Reich knew that they simply could not win this war by themselves. The Wehrmacht simply wasn't strong enough. Burgdorf knew that Emperor Hanshiro and Tanaka would be more than happy to welcome him and the ten soldiers with open arms. But he still wanted to be cautious. He didn't want to look like an idiotic and indolent foreigner. The disgraced YouTubers had already fucked things up and caused the Japanese citizens to act paranoid. Burgdorf knew he couldn't get too cocky. He was sure they would be very polite and mature about their meeting.

Tokyo was an exquisite city. The sights were marvelous to look at. How Burgdorf wished he could just simply forget about this insane war and just simply travel around the city. If only he could just simply take a vacation, without the threat of an entire army trying to annihilate him. He would just love to eat the amazing Japanese meals and get to learn more about the culture. There would be a time for that, but certainly not now. On this day, it would be all business.

"I hope you all remember Hitler's instructions", Burgdorf instructed the ten soldiers he was with. "We have to cautious and be as respectful as we possibly can be. We need Japan to form an alliance with us during the war."

"Don't worry, Burgdorf", said Elias Becker, one of the soldiers in the Wehrmacht. "We know how delicate this matter is. This was is making me anxious too, you know. We would never intend to fuck this up."

After walking through Tokyo for twenty minutes, the group managed to find the palace of Emperor Hanshiro. Burgdorf took a deep breath before politely knocking on the door.

A servant answered the door.

"Who are you?"

"I am Wilhelm Burgdorf from Germany. We came to speak to speak to the emperor about the war affecting Europe."

"Please come in. The emperor will be with all of you in a few minutes."

Burgdorf and the soldiers simply stood there, not daring to sit for worry they would be called out on that. He wasn't taking any risks.

The emperor then approached.

Burgdorf tried to be as respectful as possible.

"Your excellency", he said as humbly as possible.

"There's no need to be so formal, Wilhelm", the emperor said, seemingly looking happy. "You know I've always respected the German people. At least they know how to respect the cultures of other countries, unlike some people."

"We came here to form an alliance", Burgdorf said. "Stalin and the Soviets have invaded three countries. They aren't going to stop until they take over the entire world. Hundreds of people have already been killed. The bloodshed is disgusting and shameful. We have to stop him, somehow."

"That's understandable", Emperor Hanshiro said. "Tanaka and I both agree that an alliance is beneficial for both of our countries. I have to protect my people. It is my responsibility and obligation to defend them."

"Are there any soldiers in Tokyo that are serious and committed to our cause? Are they ready to form an alliance with us, knowing the risks that could come with that?", Burgdorf asked, hoping for a satisfying answer.

"Yes", Emperor Hanshiro said. "Tanaka and twenty soldiers have vowed to protect our country from harm until the very end. They will accompany you during your trip back home."

"That's wonderful", Burgdorf said. "Hitler will love this."

"Give him my regards."

"I will, sir."

**Meanwhile, in Rome, Italy…**

Wilhelm Keitel was with twenty soldiers from the Wehrmacht, hoping to find Bacco Meinero, who was the ruler of Italy. Meinero had a cordial relationship with Hitler. They had formed alliances in the past. There was no reason why they shouldn't form an alliance now.

Keitel met with Meinero in his mansion.

"Do any of you want pizza or meatballs?", Meinero asked.

"We're not really hungry", Keitel said. "We just wanted to make sure the alliance during this war is official."

"Actually, I could use some pizza", Noah Weber said. Noah was the one of the soldiers from the Wehrmacht.

"Weber!", Keitel scolded.

"It's fine, Keitel, he can eat whatever he wants", Meinero said.

"Fair enough", Keitel said. "Just don't start turning into Goring now and become a junk food addict."

Weber rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying, Mr. Meinero, we need this alliance to take place. Stalin has already invaded countries and is looking to increase his control. He could invade Italy at any time now", Keitel said.

Many of the generals in the bunker thought Keitel was serious and solemn when he was doing his job. And that was true, Keitel almost never fooled around. Hitler had yelled at him every once in a while, but Keitel managed to avoid the worst of Hitler's wrath because he was wise enough not to intentionally try to provoke him. Keitel had clearly proved that he was worthy of his position within the bunker. This war was just reinforcing that viewpoint. He could not let Stalin tarnish his reputation any more than it already had been.

"That's understandable", Mr. Meinero said. "You can take thirty soldiers from the Italian military. We also don't want Stalin to have any control over our nation."

"I believe that means we have an alliance?", Keitel asked.

"Yes, we do. Hitler has been one of my closest friends outside of Italy. I know we will help each other during this difficult time."

**Meanwhile, in China…**

Helmuth Weidling was in China, wishing that Hitler could have selected a different country for him to investigate and compromise with. It wasn't that the leader of China, Mengyao Huang, was an obnoxious asshole or anything like that. But Huang and Hitler had never really been on good terms. Huang always seemed to have something about Hitler and the bunker to criticize. The slightest mistake or anomaly would be enough for Huang to be judgmental and condescending towards the Germans. Weidling couldn't recall a time when Huang had ever complimented Hitler or given him credit. He knew that this meeting would be unpleasant.

His feelings about this situation were so negative, he couldn't help but wonder if Stalin managed to murder Huang, would he have felt sympathetic or remorseful at all? Huang seemed to love to nitpick, but he didn't deserve to die.

Weidling almost never wished death upon anyone. But when they were faced with the dangers of World War III and the possible threat of dying in combat, personal feelings and habits could easily oscillate or fluctuate. This was a situation he never would have chosen.

Weidling glanced at the fifteen soldiers that were with him. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door of Huang's abode.

"You may enter", a voice commanded. This had to be Mengyao Huang.

Weidling and the other soldiers entered the house. Weidling glanced at Huang. His expression showed no happiness or excitement. This would be a problem.

"So, Hitler must have sent you all the way from Germany", Huang said. "I always knew he was not an adequate leader. And this debacle with World War III only proves my point."

"Mr. Huang", Weidling said, trying to sound respectful and determined at the same time. "We came here on a mission. The war is clearly affecting everyone. If you form an alliance with us, we all might have a chance at survival."

Huang looked at Weidling with a blank expression before responding. "What makes you think I will form an alliance with Germany? Do you really think I trust any of you enough to put the lives of my countrymen in your hands? I'm not here to play games."

"But we need your help!", one of the soldiers from the Wehrmacht yelled.

"Zetter, be quiet!", Weidling commanded. "We must treat the ruler of China with respect and reverence."

Huang scoffed and shook his head. "I would have thought that Hitler would have taught his own generals by now about proper respect and decent manners. It seems like I was wrong. There's no way I trust any of you."

Weidling knew that the leader of China had made up his mind. There didn't seem to be a point in convincing him. Weidling got up and was heading to leave.

Just then blasts from gunshots rang out. Weidling looked out the window near the front door. He saw three soldiers. Weidling recognized the colors of their uniforms as members of the Red Army.

"Stalin commanded us to find the ruler of China and eliminate him!", one of the soldiers shouted.

"Stand back", Weidling whispered to Huang.

Huang nodded and took cover underneath a desk.

Weidling pulled out his pistol and fired his gun at the three soldiers through the window. Weidling was hit was some shrapnel as a result of return fire, but the wound was not serious. Weidling pulled out his shotgun and fired at all three soldiers as quickly as he could. All of them fell to the ground. Weidling checked their pulses and saw that they were dead.

"What in the world was that?", Waldo Zetter asked.

"Stalin must have continued invading countries", Weidling said. He then turned on the television.

The anchorman seemed worried and agitated. "Yes, we just have breaking news that Stalin has invaded Poland and China. Poland was invaded four hours earlier with 99 casualties. China was invaded thirty minutes ago with 10 confirmed casualties, at the very least."

Huang got up from his position under the desk.

"I have to gather my people", Huang said. "We need to…"

"There's no time", Weidling said. "We have to bring you back to Germany, within the safety of the bunker."

Huang nodded. "Listen, I would like to apologize to all of you. I was harsh and I misjudged you, thinking you were not good enough. And that is not true. You are worthy and deserve honor. Especially when you saved my life today. You didn't have to do that. I will accept your offer of an alliance."

"Apology accepted", Weidling said. "Let's get back to Berlin. Hitler needs to hear about this."


	9. Kidnappings

Chapter 9: Kidnappings

Hitler was pleased to see the soldiers he sent to Japan and Italy return with good news. Burgdorf and Keitel both smiled at Hitler.

Hakuseki Tanaka shook hands with Hitler.

"It is an honor to be able to work together", Tanaka said. "We will need each other's assistance during this war."

"Agreed", Hitler said. "But Weidling still hasn't returned from China with the soldiers that were sent with him. Once he gets back, then…

Just then the generals heard some shouting from outside Hitler's office. Misch and Gunsche both ran in, holding Weidling between them. There was a gunshot wound on his arm.

"I was injured by some of the soldiers from the Red Army that had came there to assassinate Mengyao Huang. It's not a serious wound though. But Huang is still alive, and the three soldiers we confronted are now dead."

Aksel Hansen inspected Weidling's arm. "We should put gauze or some clothing on the wound to stop the bleeding. I'll use a tourniquet."

"Go into a private room and do it", Hitler said. "You did good, Weidling."

After Weidling had left with Dr. Hansen to get healed, Huang shook Hitler's hand.

"I would like to sincerely apologize for all the times I criticized you or thought you were not good enough. I should have given you more credit. I'm willing to assist you during this war, if you'll let me."

"I know we haven't agreed on everything, and I know I should have praised you for your accomplishments. But we both need to stop Stalin."

"Fair enough", Hitler said. "The more allies on our side, the better."

"Your people saved my life back in China", Huang said. "I could have easily been killed. If Weidling and the soldiers weren't there, I would have been dead."

"Let's turn on the television", Bormann said. "We can see more news about Stalin's movements and how many people from China lost their lives in total."

Hitler nodded and Goebbels turned on the television.

"We have breaking news about the complete death toll in China. It is confirmed that 127 people in China have lost their lives and 249 others have been injured. Stalin has taken complete control over the country."

"I should have stayed there and tried to help some of the Chinese citizens", Huang said. "I should have…"

"There's nothing you could have done", Burgdorf said. "If you had stayed there, the Soviets would have killed you."

"You shouldn't have to feel remorseful, Huang", Jodl said. "This isn't your fault. It's Stalin's. He's the one responsible for all the death and destruction that occurred during the war.

"I'll call Koller and ask him about our weaponry", Hitler said. "Surely we can have some advantage here."

**A few hours later…**

Hitler was pacing back and forth, hoping to get in touch with Karl Koller.

"Do you have contact with Koller", Hitler asked Burgdorf.

"I do, sir, but things are looking hectic in the communications center", Burgdorf said. "Koller reports the Soviets are now bugging most of the phone lines coming from Germany. Stalin's desperate to find new information."

"Well, let me talk to Koller then!", Hitler demanded.

"Fine, here's the cell phone", Burgdorf said, handing Hitler his cell phone.

Hitler took the phone and started talking to Koller.

"Koller, has our weaponry been upgraded yet?"

"Not that much", Koller said. "Nein_._"

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Hitler demanded in a raucous tone of voice. "You dumbass, don't you realize that we are in the middle of World War III? Vast amounts of people are dying as we speak. If you don't get that through your thick skull and start…"

"Mein Fuhrer, we are currently working on that right now", Koller said. "The other technology experts and I are working all around the clock, trying to do something productive."

"We are currently working on shipments that we have received from Reich Tech. And I just received a telegram."

Hitler heard some muttering in the background on the phone.

"Yes. According to the telegram, there won't be any weapons coming in for at least two weeks. Transportation and delivery may be delayed due to weather conditions and to the Red Army attacks."

"You moron, we don't have time!", Hitler yelled. "Two weeks may be too late. Stalin is already on the move."

Hitler took a deep breath, then resumed his ranting.

"YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ASSES TO WORK AND GET THOSE FUCKING WEAPONS, OR I WILL HAVE ALL OF YOU SHOT!"

Hitler then hung up the phone and slammed his fist on his desk.

"Fucking Koller. Stupid phone lover. Stalin and the Soviets could invade any day now. And he just sits there and doesn't claim responsibility. Does he not realize the depravity of the situation?"

Hitler then walked to his bedroom, just wanting to take a nap and forget about the terrible situation he was faced with.

"My Fuhrer, look on the plus side. If Stalin does invade and kills all of us, you could torment Koller in the afterlife when we're all screaming in hell", Krebs said cheekily.

"Piss off, Krebs!", Hitler yelled.

**In China…**

Stalin was admiring his latest accomplishment. Two more countries invaded. More bloodshed of individuals from rival countries. More rulers from around the world bending down to him, on their knees. It seemed like there was no end to his purge. It didn't look like Hitler and his idiotic minions would be able to stop him.

Yet, he still felt slightly dissatisfied. He still wondered if there was something missing. He was thinking if he could cause more pain and devastation.

Stalin decided to talk to Vasily Chuikov about his feelings.

"Chuikov, I feel so alive. Watching these idiots either lose their lives or beg on their knees in front of me for mercy truly is uplifting. I am enjoying being the biggest threat in the world right now. However, I still want more…"

"What is it that you want?", Chuikov asked. "Whatever you need, I'll be able to provide. I'm loyal until death."

For a few moments, Stalin sat thinking. Then an idea formulated in his head.

"We'll need more slaves on our side", Stalin said. "We could kidnap some people on planes or traveling to other countries some other way. I remember learning about this occurring before the war of 1812. Apparently, the British had stopped ships and took people on those ships hostage. We can have a similar situation here."

**In Finland…**

Elliot Evans was boarding a plane that was bound for Germany. Elliot knew that travel was extremely dangerous given that World War III was taking place. Elliot hoped to find refuge in Germany and maybe even be able to meet Hitler and his minions. He had heard so many stories about them.

When Elliot arrived on the plane, he sat down in the first-class section. For a few minutes, everything seemed to be normal. Then he heard yelling and gunshots.

Out of the corner of his eye, Elliot noticed Sergei Smirnov screaming at a female passenger, then firing the gun into her forehead.

Elliot took off and ran out of the plane as fast as he could.

**On the plane…**

Sergei Smirnov had warned the woman that he just killed not to do anything stupid. But she still tried to rush him. What was he supposed to do? He valued and cherished his own life more than hers. It was just natural instinct.

Smirnov noticed that one of the passengers, a young man, managed to escape the plane. That would not be an issue. The rest of the passengers seemed terrified and nervous. They seemed to be willing to do whatever Smirnov demanded them to do.

"Listen to me, you nervous pieces of shit!", Smirnov yelled. "You will all be coming with me to the Soviet Union. We're flying this plane there. Anyone that tries to resist or fight back will be killed as well. So, don't be a fucking moron and listen to us."

**Meanwhile…**

Elliott found a bathroom in the airport and hid in one of the stalls. He decided to upload a video describing what just happened.

"I was on a plane that was hijacked by Stalin's generals. Hitler, or anyone else from Germany that sees this video, please help me. I need you!"

Elliott then decided to post the video on YouTube. Hopefully someone from Germany would find this video.

**Meanwhile, in Germany…**

Otto Gunsche was sitting in his room, wondering what Stalin and his followers would do next. There seemed to be no end to this nightmare.


	10. Viral Message

Chapter 10: Viral Message

Otto Gunsche was sitting in his room, watching humorous YouTube videos. Gunsche had gotten his laptop as a birthday present from Hitler.

It was not a present awarded to him out of generosity, however. Gunsche knew the only reason that Hitler had given him this laptop was because the latter was tired of Gunsche constantly informing him about pointless information. Hitler gave Gunsche the laptop as a distraction, to give him something else to do in the meantime.

With the stress of the war and all the lives that were lost, it seemed very difficult to find something to laugh about. The other generals didn't have as much pleasure in teasing and making fun of Hitler as they did before the war. Hitler was very angry and downcast more lately. He rarely showed any signs of happiness or pleasure. The other generals couldn't even make fun of Hitler for that because they were all in the same position. Every one of them would be on Stalin's death list. It seemed like Stalin would be saving the United States and Germany for his big finale. This would be very detrimental for the Third Reich and the entire world.

Gunsche knew that a distraction, no matter how temporary, would be nice. Watching YouTubers make themselves look like indolent fools certainly seemed to be satisfying.

He was watching a team of YouTubers from California try to complete some stunts when a video caught his attention from the recommended section. The channel name was Elliot Evans.

Intrigued, Gunsche clicked on the video. It was 50 seconds long.

The young man in the video, whom Gunsche assumed was Elliot, seemed nervous and frightened in the video.

"I was on a plane that was hijacked by Stalin's generals. Hitler, or anyone else from Germany that sees this video, please help me. I need you!"

Suddenly, Gunsche felt nervous. It seemed like his troubles would never end. Now Stalin was hijacking planes? Panic and disorder still seemed to be redundant.

Gunsche decided to show Hitler the video. He knew something devastating would get the old man to rant and start strategizing.

Gunsche knocked on Hitler's door.

"Come in", the Fuhrer said.

The informing giant walked into the room.

"Gunsche, if you're here to start informing me about crap…"

"I'm not", Gunsche said. "I found this YouTube video from a boy that talks about some of Stalin's movements."

Hitler showed a stunned expression, then he watched the video. His blood boiled with anger as he wondered what in the world he was going to do.

"I'm going to write an e-mail to this boy and see if I can contact him", Hitler said. "He might need our help."

**In Finland…**

Elliot Evans decided to take a car to Germany. He didn't want to wait for a taxi. He found an abandoned car that had apparently left unlocked, with the keys still in the ignition.

Elliot couldn't believe it. What moron would do something like that?

He got into the car and took off.

He heard shouting and yelling behind him as he drove away. Ten minutes later, as he was on the road, he saw a police car in the rearview mirror.

Elliot decided to pull over. There was no point in doing anything stupid.

A cop came out of the police car and approached the car that Elliot had stolen.

"License and registration, please", the officer said.

"Yes, sir", Elliot said as he reached for his driver's license.

Before Elliot could give the cop the license, a loud explosion rocked the ground.

Elliot saw that it was a bomb that had been dropped just ten feet from their location.

The officer cursed. "What the fuck?"

The cop ran to where the bomb had been dropped. Just then another bomb dropped from the sky and struck the same location. The police officer was killed instantly.

It took Elliot five seconds to figure out what was going on. It was an attack from the Soviets! They were at work invading Finland.

Elliot drove the car towards Germany as fast as he could, trying to avoid getting hit by one of the bombs. He was more than thankful when he managed to flee the country unscathed.

**In Germany…**

Hitler had called all the generals into his office for another meeting. They all pretty much knew that something terrible had happened.

Hitler showed everyone in the room the video from his computer and Gunsche's laptop.

"That's fucked up", Burgdorf said.

"Indeed", Krebs said in agreement.

"Looks like you'll need to step up your game, Hitler, what we're doing isn't good enough", Fegelein said.

"Like _you_ would know!", Goebbels snarled. "The Fuhrer is at least trying to his job properly and take care of everyone. All you're doing is pulling off pranks and antics."

"I just like to think outside the box", Fegelein said. "So many of you are just trying to use your ordinary methods, thinking victory will be handed to you on a silver platter. Well, I have news for all of you. The world doesn't work that way."

"Well, if you're so brilliant, tell us if you have any tricks up your sleeve", Keitel said.

"We should contact the Prime Minister of Canada and see if we can gain allies from Mexico and South America", Fegelein said. "And see if we can talk to this Elliot kid, by the way."

"Fair enough", Hitler said. "Much as I despise you, Fegelein, at least you are contributing to this situation."

**Meanwhile…**

Karl Koller was in the communications center, playing with his phones. He had developed a love and passion for phones ever since he was a small child. How had he loved pranking neighborhood children when he was growing up in Berlin. He would often get into trouble at school because of his obsession with his phones. He had spent many nights in his workshop designing and inventing new cell phones. Not all of them worked out so well, but he was at least trying.

When Hitler had risen to power and the Fourth Reich gained popularity in Germany and on the Internet, Koller had been selected as a member of the German Air Force Staff and the communications expert in Germany. The job had very efficient salary and had made him slight wealthy. He often felt embarrassed at times because Hitler and the other generals in the bunker were a laughing stock in the eyes of most of the world. Hitler's rage during his rants and his failed attempts to murder Fegelein certainly did nothing to help or alleviate that disparaging image.

Koller still loved prank calling people even though most other people his age had lost interest in that so long ago. Even though Koller had decent wages to afford a nice place, he had chosen to spend most of his free time in the communications center. It wasn't as fun as it used to be because Stalin was trying to listen in on phone conversations in Germany. Koller had to be careful and discreet enough not to reveal any information that could hurt the bunker.

Koller then wondered if it was possible for him to somehow bug the phone lines and private information in Russia. He didn't know if it was possible, but it was certainly worth thinking about.


	11. Fast Food Takeout

Chapter 11: Fast Food Takeout

Hermann Goring was in Berlin, hoping to eat at a fast food restaurant. He had already eaten 22 pancakes and 15 egg sandwiches with bacon for breakfast.

With the detriment and devastation caused by World War III around the world, the price of food had increased in Germany and in several other countries in Europe. It seemed safe to assume that an inflation was taking place.

Just like everyone else from the bunker, Goring had his own type of fears of what would happen if the Reich lost the war. Stalin certainly would be trilled to execute him. Goring's obsession with food made him a hindrance and an encumbrance to the Reich at times. Goring's fatness and body weight sometimes was enough to recompense for his sloppy performance as a Reich Marshal, but Hitler was not very pleased with Goring's behavior and his attitude.

Goring tried not to worry too much about the war as he headed into a burger joint just two miles from the bunker. Surely a meal enough to nourish a whole family would satisfy him.

"How may I help you, Mr. Goring?", the man behind the cashier asked.

"I would like 25 cheeseburgers, 35 sets of French fries, 29 bacon burgers, and 10 cups of ice-cream."

"That will be 400 reichmarks."

Goring handed him the money. Being an occupant of the Fuhrerbunker gave him higher wages than most of the citizens of Germany.

Goring felt like he was in paradise as he was eating one of his cheeseburgers. It was nice to not have to focus on an international war that was killing people by the hour. He didn't know if he was going to survive, but if he was facing his final days, he at least wanted to entertain his stomach before he left this cruel world.

**Meanwhile…**

"I'm going to send an e-mail to Elliot", Hitler said. "In the video description, it says he can be contacted through his Winger account."

"Send him a direct message, then", Fegelein said. "Tell him he can hide in the bunker or in another part of Berlin."

"This is not Berlin", Hitler said.

"You can deny it all you want, you old fool, but that doesn't change the facts."

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A FOOL?", Hitler shouted. "You piece of shit, I ought to have you shot."

"And I'll survive, just like every other assassination attempt", Fegelein said.

"Just send the damn message already", Burgdorf said. "We don't have time to waste."

"I'm on it", Hitler said. He logged into his Winger account, and began typing the message.

**Meanwhile…**

Peter Kranz was walking through the streets of Berlin, along with several other members of The Hitler Youth. He felt he was patriotic and passionate about Germany. For one, he felt proud about the leader he was serving and the government he was supporting. He was not thrilled to see all the reports about Stalin in the media. The bloodshed was revolting.

Peter knew he would remain loyal to Hitler and the Reich until the day he died. Peter was sure his father, Wilhelm, felt the same way. Everything seemed so uncertain with the war and all the mayhem and discord that had occurred because of it. But Peter was sure he would live through the disaster. He had faith in the leaders and the generals in the bunker. Even though they goofed off at times, they could truly be useful and productive when danger lurked in their proximity. World War III would be the ultimate test. It would show if any of them had any real chance to survive their predicament. Peter was willing to take a stand if necessary.

**Author's Note: Winger is the substitute used for Twitter, in case anyone is wondering.**


	12. Agreement

Chapter 12: Agreement

Elliot Evans was now in Sweden. He was thankful to have escape the Soviet hijacking and invasion unharmed. He wasn't completely sure what to do now. He was hoping to be able to find Adolf Hitler in Germany and maybe explain his problem. Hitler always seemed to have a solution. He was never the type of person that gave up. He would definitely have an abundance of resources all around Berlin.

Elliot then decided to stop at a gas station. Maybe there would be Wi-Fi there. He had to see how many people on the Internet would be discussing Stalin's latest threats.

Elliot pulled out his cell phone when he was at the gas station. He decided to log into his Winger account.

Elliot saw that he had a new message. It was from Adolf Hitler's Winger account.

The message wasn't very long. _Elliot, I saw the video you made about the hijacking in Finland. I just wanted you to know that you are welcome in Germany and you have a place to stay. Get to our bunker as soon as possible. Sincerely, Adolf Hitler._

Elliot was certainly pleased with this message. Ten minutes later, he got back into the car and continued driving towards Germany.

**Meanwhile…**

Otto Gunsche, Rochus Misch, and Ernst-Robert Grawitz were all watching the television in Misch's room. On the television, they could clearly see the invasion of Finland by the Soviets.

"It's disgusting. Revolting", Grawitz said.

"Agreed", Misch said.

"The Fuhrer must be pissed", Grawitz said.

"For sure", Gunsche said. "Let me see what he thinks right now."

Gunsche walked towards Hitler's office. The German leader was watching his own television, clearly outraged. Krebs, Burgdorf, Jodl, Goebbels, and Goring were all watching the television as well, looking solemn and grim.

"I can't seriously believe what I'm seeing right now", Hitler said. "This is unacceptable. Now that Stalin has invaded Finland, this will only get worse. I'm seriously pissed."

Just then Hitler's phone beeped.

Hitler saw that he had a new message on Winger. The message was from Elliot Evans.

_Dear Mr. Hitler,_ _I am thankful for your hospitality and I am honored to be invited to your country. I will arrive in Germany and do my best to contribute towards Germany's victory over Stalin and the Soviets._

Hitler smiled. "Finally, some good news. I'll send him coordinates to find the bunker."

"Finland has been invaded by the Soviets", Gunsche informed Hitler.

"Goebbels, make sure that Elliot is given a respectful experience when he arrives here", Hitler ordered, ignoring Gunsche.

"Sure, Mein Fuhrer", Goebbels said.

**Meanwhile…**

Hans Fritzsche had been in the background, watching the activities of the Soviets with alarm. He knew that World War III was hindering the progress of the Reich and the rest of the world. This was clearly not good. Evidently detrimental towards the state of the world and all of Stalin's rivals. Fritzsche knew that Stalin hated Hitler, and that feeling of disdain was mutual.

So far, Fritzsche hadn't said much about his opinion about this war. He knew that he only had varying degrees of knowledge about Stalin's invasions and the pattern behind them. Fegelein seemed to be partially loyal to Hitler, but everyone already knew about Hitler's obsessed desire to kill Fegelein and eliminate him forever. Fritzsche wouldn't be surprised if Fegelein suddenly decided to switch sides.

Fritzsche had to wonder what Stalin would do to him if he ever got captured. Would he show him mercy? Probably not. Seeing that an immense amount of individuals from their respective countries lost their lives, Fritzsche knew that if the Reich lost the war, he would be on his way to departing this world and breathing his last.

Fritzsche only hoped that they could acquire more allies and stop Stalin from destroying their country and the planet. He had to do something and end this madness.

**Two days later…**

Elliot Evans arrived in Berlin in the car he had taken from Finland, glad to be near the safety of the bunker. So far, everything seemed fine.

_It feels good to be in Germany_, Elliot thought.


	13. Compromise

Chapter 13: Compromise

**In Germany…**

Elliot Evans carefully drove through the streets of Berlin, trying to avoid interacting with the citizens that were walking down the street. He had to speak with Hitler as soon as possible. He was willing to share ideas on how to defeat Stalin and the other Soviets. There had to be an end to this nonsense.

Elliot drove the car carefully as he headed to the bunker. He decided to park his car three blocks away from the bunker, as a precaution.

He would be more than willing to contribute to Germany's victory. His home country had been taken over by the Soviets, and he managed to evade capture. He wanted to put an end to the insanity Stalin had caused. He just couldn't live in a world controlled by Stalin and his minions. He just couldn't. It would be torturous.

Elliot had a plan to give the German citizens hope and assurance despite the upheaval that occurred because of all the invasions. He was sure that something could be done. Someone had to take a stand against Stalin. Someone had to put an end to his bullshit.

Elliot walked to the area the bunker was at. He recognized Joseph Goebbels and Helmuth Weidling standing guard, apparently waiting for him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both", Elliot said as he shook hands with both of them.

"Likewise", Goebbels said. "I am looking forward to the ideas you have to share."

Goebbels and Weidling led the way to Hitler's office as Elliot followed them. He felt honored to be here. He had heard so many stories online about Hitler and his minions, as well as the many adventures and escapades they had participated in. He felt so pleased to walk through the hallways of the bunker he had heard so much about.

When Elliot arrived at Hitler's office, he was impressed by the layout of the room. He had seen this room many times on television during interviews. Elliot glanced at the German soldiers that were in the room. He then glanced at Hitler, who was sitting at his desk.

"Elliot Evans", Hitler said. He then offered Elliot his hand. "A pleasure to create this alliance."

Elliot shook his hand.

"We have to stop Stalin somehow", Elliot said. "What he did in Finland just shows what this man will do to gain power and control. I'm not going to sit back and let this man destroy a culture that I loved. We have to do something."

"Does anyone have any ideas?", Hitler asked. "Surely someone has a brilliant scheme to take care of Stalin's sick plans."

"I saw Sergei Smirnov, one of Stalin's henchmen, hijack the plane I was on and kill one of the females on that plane", Elliot said. "It was horrific."

Elliot turned to Hermann Fegelein.

"So, this is Fegelein, the renowned antics master", Elliot said.

"Yes, that is true", Fegelein laughed.

"Is it really true you can't be killed?"

"Indeed, it is."

"I'm not going to give up on that goal", Hitler said. "But that will have to wait. I'm focused on taking out Stalin and the rest of the Red Army as quickly as possible. Someone needs to put them in their place. Time to put an end to the bullshit."

"I have an idea", Mohnke said. "Let's try to contact the prime minister of Australia, Stanford Murphy. He needs to be aware of what Stalin is planning. It wouldn't shock me if Stalin decided to invade Australia next."

Elliot then had an idea.

"You should set up some sort of training camp here in Berlin", Elliot said. "You could recruit German citizens that want to fight. That way more people can help your side in the war."

"Sounds like a brilliant plan."

**Hours Later…**

Wilhelm Burgdorf was sitting in the bedroom that he and Krebs shared in the bunker, holding several liquor bottles. Even though Hitler ordered him to stop drinking, Burgdorf refused to listen. He needed these drinks.

Since Stalin was invading countries, Burgdorf needed to make himself feel better. Having a few drinks might not be completely detrimental.

Burgdorf sighed and laid down on the bed. He had too much to think about. He didn't know if this new training program would help him or the others, but he hoped it would.


End file.
